The Spirit World
by Thalia Marie Grace
Summary: In the midst of the Republic City War, Korra takes a little trip to see her former lives in the Spirit World.


**'Kay, so, if this is OOC, just let me know. I've never written for Korra _or _the first series, so this was my first shot at it, and I really hope you like it. I'm just sticking to one-shots for now, and maybe a multi-chapter story later on.**

**I just figured that, in the centre of all the battling, that Korra needed a little vacation to the Spirit World to meet her reincarnation. It may be a little off the show just a teensy bit with the Spirit Garden, but . . . Please let me know if you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plots.**

* * *

An eerie obscurity filled her peripheral vision as she looked straight ahead. A narrow path was illuminated with a strange blue light, and Korra didn't know what it was.

_Walk_, something whispered around her.

Korra tentatively took a small step forward; she could hear the echoes of her footsteps all around her.

It didn't seem like trap; she moved forward.

In the distance, a loud laughing was echoing. She could see glimpses of red and yellow—Tenzin? Why would he be here?

Something was bubbling inside of her, whether it was fear or excitement she did not know. Did her spirit know what was ahead, and just not her mind?

Korra reached the end of the tunnel and blinked; the bright light was coming from a sun. She stood on a grassy plain, the wind whipping all around her. The sun beat down on her bare arms and face, and she sank it in, enjoying the pleasure of the pollutant-free air—nothing in Republic City was clean anymore. Not after Amon took over.

That loud laugh was back, and suddenly a small boy with Air-bending tattoos jumped up in front of her, looking eerily like Meelo. "Hi!" he said, clearly excited. He was doing a little jig, which made him look like a toddler having to pee. "I'm Aang."

_This _was Avatar Aang? Was he in his younger form?

"Excuse my form," he said, grinning and tilting his head. "I prefer this rather than looking like an old Avatar. It's just not fun!"

"I'm—"

"What, you don't think I know who you are? You're my reincarnation, just as I was Roku's! You're Korra!" he sounded genuinely impressed; Korra had never heard that before. "I've been waiting to talk to you," Aang continued. "It was just that you seemed to be doing so well on your own that I didn't need to talk to you. After all, I wasn't communicated to for a good one-hundred years."

Korra's jaw fell.

"Oh, I didn't live to be that old!" Aang laughed at Korra's expression. "I . . . er, got a little mad at my fellow Air-benders. It's a long story that someday Katara or Tenzin will tell you, but right now, this is important."

Aang took her hand and pulled her forward, and she finally saw the flying lemur on his shoulder. Korra didn't question it, though. It was Momo. "This is your world," he said, waving his hand. "The world that your friends see right now, whilst you are here, with me."

Destruction and utter chaos was perfectly clear about her world; seeing it at a bird's eye view was definitely new to Korra. She gasped, seeing the buildings outlined with fire and smoke and the screams of the people were audible.

"Somehow, Amon and his forces haven't come to Air Temple Island yet." Aang said, and when Korra looked over, his head was tilted in confusion. "But that may have to do with my protection over it. Don't tell the other Avatars, it's not supposed to be allowed."

"Or maybe Amon's just waiting," Korra mused, scanning the whole scene. "And . . . where am I?"

Aang pointed somewhere on the island. "You were thrown off Amon's ship and, this time, Lin Bei Fong was not there to save you. Tenzin saw you fall; he took you to the Spirit Garden, just where I built it there for him.

"This is why you are here with me," Aang explained. "Avatar Roku helped me with making the Spirit Garden. I can communicate with you at any time whilst you are there. Or even Avatars before me, but they're all boring."

"Am I okay? What about Mako and Bolin and Asami?"

Aang chuckled. "They're all fine, as are my grandchildren. They're all in the house, just mulling around, really. My wife is in your room. Bless her for travelling all this land to heal you."

"Katara; is she going to help us?"

Aang looked skeptically over at the young Avatar. "Does she look in the condition to be willing to fight? If it is necessary, yes, my Katara will fight. But for now, she will stick to healing the injured."

"And Amon," continued Korra. "Is he . . . winning?"

He paused for a moment, and then said slowly, "I cannot tell you."

Korra sensed the tension, and she looked over to see the young, jumpy boy with the air-bending tattoos—

Avatar Aang, the one she'd seen in the visions, stood before her, and behind him, Avatar Roku. The line of Avatars stood before her, and Korra looked down at her own body and then back at the centuries of Avatars.

"You can defeat him, Korra." all their mouths moved in sync to make one giant voice multiplied by thousands and thousands of her former selves. "You were born to bring peace into this world, and bring peace you shall."

Korra wrung her hands. "I can't," she said desperately. "I haven't even mastered air-bending yet. How can I defeat Amon? He can take my bending."

Aang stepped forward, and his form shimmered; he was old Aang and young Aang in one. "You are strong," he insisted, and Aang reached his hand out just as Amon did, but Korra trusted Aang. "You will beat him." and his thumb made contact with her forehead.

Korra didn't feel scared or worried, or even exhausted. A blinding light made her close her eyes tight, and when she opened them again, only young Aang stood before her.

He grinned at her. "Before you go," he asked, all seriousness in his tone, "will you do one favour for me?"

Korra nodded, "Anything, Avatar Aang."

A glint in Aang's eyes almost made her laugh out loud. He looked so innocent, so calm, so . . . stress-free, like all his troubles in the world were just gone. Korra realized with a longing pang that she wished she could feel that.

Aang leaned closer and pointed off to her right, his left, his grin splitting his chin off from the rest of his face. "Will you go penguin sledding with me?"

* * *

**Aha, the ending. I just love Aang to death with his little Air-bender-on-steroids business, and I loved that part in the show. I'm waiting for a Spirit World visit, and to see Korra finally meet Aang again . . .**

**I don't know if you can change forms like that in the Spirit World, but I know in the actual movie Roku was a dragon. So bear with me when I said that this might be a bit off of the likes of Bryan and Michael.**

**Reviews warm my heart, so would you be so kind to review, please? c:**


End file.
